


A Little Bright

by acequid



Series: Sick of Sleeping Alone [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No one is surprised, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, scared jennie again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acequid/pseuds/acequid
Summary: Lisa isn't scared of haunted houses.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Sick of Sleeping Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Little Bright

Lisa is dead asleep when her bedroom door swings open. 

Passed out. Totally unconscious.

It had been a long day of shoots following a long week of promotions, and she’d barely managed to shrug on some pajamas and swat out the lights before collapsing on her bed in the cool dark. She loves her work. Loves it. But it’s exhausting as hell and sometimes she just needs to draw her blackout blinds, curl up under her covers, and _sleep._

A switch flicks.

Every light in the room bursts on.

The sound that exists Lisa’s mouth isn’t even human as she automatically scrabbles for a pillow to pull over her head and moans, “ _What_ the _hell—“_

“Lisa?”

Someone’s set her eyes on fire, and now they have the nerve to _talk_ to her? An afterimage of bright white pulses behind her eyelids as her skull throbs. She doesn’t even want to know what time it is.

“The lights, the lights!” Lisa pleads, words muffled by the pillow. 

“Lisa, can I sleep here tonight?” The whisper comes again.

Lisa waves an arm frantically in the direction of the doorway. “Yes, yes, whatever you want, just _please,_ the _lights—“_

Darkness envelops the room again and Lisa sighs in relief.

Light footsteps pad across the carpet as Lisa takes a moment to readjust. She claws out of her sleepy grog enough to place the voice. 

“Jennie?”

A weight settles on her bed in response. Lisa reluctantly slips the pillow from her face and turns to face the girl-shaped impression in the dark. “What’s wrong?”

There’s nothing. And then, soft sniffles. 

Lisa comes all the way awake at that, because Jennie’s crying, and Jennie crying is maybe Lisa’s least favorite thing in the world. 

“Hey, hey…” Lisa sits upright and blindly wraps an arm around Jennie’s shaking shoulders. The older girl immediately leans into the embrace. Lisa’s heart clenches. “It’s okay, Nini. It’s okay, shhhh. You’re okay.” She scoots back against the headboard and Jennie follows, leaning against Lisa’s chest and wrapping her arms around Lisa’s waist. They settle like that: Jennie’s shampoo in Lisa’s nose and her tears seeping into the collar of Lisa’s shirt. 

It’s not abnormal for them to spend the night together. It’s not _normal,_ of course, but it’s happened enough that Lisa knows what to do, how to hold Jennie, how to slow her own breaths so that Jennie’s stop coming faster than Lisa can count. 

“Want to talk?” Lisa asks awkwardly, after a while. Her thumb brushes back and forth over the bump of Jennie’s hipbone.

Jennie lets out a watery laugh, lifts her hand from Lisa’s waist to wipe her eyes. “I’m just being a baby. I’m sorry. It’s stupid.” Her words are thick.

“Tell me.”

“I should go,” Jennie says, not moving at all. Lisa hugs her closer. 

“If it made you cry, it’s not stupid.”

A smile tugs at the corners of Jennie’s mouth. Everything was awful, before. Everything was awful, and scary, and terrible, and now it’s _not,_ somehow, because Lisa is warm, and strong, and _here,_ and nothing bad is ever going to happen again. The cold chill of fear loosens its grip on her chest.

“You can’t laugh.”

Lisa considers this. “But what if it’s funny?”

Jennie smacks her stomach. “Promise me!”

“Fine!” Lisa giggles. “I won’t laugh, I promise.”

Jennie picks at the hem of Lisa’s shirt, finding her words. “Today...Jisoo and I had Running Man, remember? Like, filming.”

Lisa nods sagely against the top of Jennie’s head. “You love variety shows.”

“I do. That’s why this is stupid!”

“What,” a hard edge creeps into Lisa’s voice, “was someone mean to you?”

“No! No, nothing like that,” Jennie rushes, patting Lisa’s side. She sighs. “It’s just embarrassing.”

“Nini, I’m the most embarrassing person you know. You can tell me.” 

Jennie bites her lip. “I did a haunted house,” she says, softly.

“What?” Lisa looks down at the other girl in surprise. “You went in a haunted–– _alone?”_

“No, with–with, you know, Lee Kwang Soo? It was a challenge, we were supposed to get all the way through without spilling––there was water, on our heads? And we weren’t supposed to spill it,” Jennie tightens her grip around Lisa’s middle,”but I– _we–_ gave up right away…” she trails off. “It was scary, Lisa. I cried. In front of Jisoo-unnie and everyone. _”_

To her credit, Lisa doesn’t laugh. She’s mostly relieved to hear the source of Jennie’s tears is something very, very far away. Jennie must take Lisa’s sigh of relief as amusement, though, because she frowns and shifts to peer up at Lisa’s face in the dark. “Ya. It’s not funny. I’ve never been so scared in my life, I thought I was going to be killed.”

Lisa shakes her head, exasperated, and squeezes Jennie’s side. “‘A haunted house.’ I thought someone had hurt you! I thought–I don’t know what I thought! You scared _me,_ dummy."

Jennie scrunches her nose. “Oh. No, I’m not hurt. I just…” her voice gets very small. “I can’t sleep. I don’t want to be alone.”

Lisa walks two fingers up and down Jennie’s arm, pretending to muse. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Lisa rolls her eyes. “Of course, okay. Stay here.”

Jennie abandons her hand in favor of turning her face and using Lisa’s shirt to dry the last of her tears. 

“Gross,” Lisa complains, not raising a finger to stop her.

“Lisa.”

“Yeah?”

“Can we...can you...can you turn on a light? Please, I mean.”

Lisa thinks about what time it is. She doesn’t actually know, but she makes an estimate. She thinks about her busy day, her busy week, how many hours it feels like she slept. She thinks about how many hours she’d like to sleep. She thinks about her packed schedule tomorrow. She thinks about Jennie.

She leans over to her bedside table and turns on the lamp.

She screws up her eyes against the glare, but it’s worth it to feel Jennie’s body relax incrementally beside her. For the first time, Lisa can see how tightly Jennie is clinging to her; it’s one thing to feel, and another to see small hands fisted in and stretching her own shirt.

“So, how scary was it?” Lisa asks, fighting to keep a smile off her face. Her long legs next to Jennie’s shorter ones under the blanket make staggered hills where their feet poke up.

“They said nothing would jump out,” Jennie mumbles.

“And?”

“They lied. They really, really lied.”

“Awwww,” Lisa coos. “You’re cute when you’re scared.”

Jennie squirms in Lisa’s arms. “That’s what everyone else said! I’ll leave, Lisa, I’ll walk right out.”

Lisa laughs, because Jennie’s bluffing and they both know it. Jennie yawns, and then stiffens.

“I don’t want to sleep. I know I’m going to have nightmares.”

Lisa shrugs. “Maybe.”

Jennie pulls away enough to properly shoot Lisa an incredulous look. Lisa takes in her messy hair and bare face and grins because Jennie is cute when she’s scared but she’s even cuter when she’s annoyed. “I’m trying to _avoid_ nightmares, Lalisa.”

Lisa holds out her arms and pouts. She doesn’t reply until Jennie sighs and tucks back against her body. _"I_ _f_ you have a bad dream,” Lisa says, idly drawing patterns on Jennie’s arm, ”I’ll wake you up.”

Jennie shakes her head, tickling Lisa’s neck with her hair. “What if I get a sleep paralysis demon or something? You won’t know.”

“What’s going to paralyze you with me here to protect you?” Lisa frees one of her arms and flexes no muscle. “Look at that! Flex!” Despite herself, Jennie laughs.

“You’re right, my mistake. We can call manager-oppa and tell him to fire our security detail. All I need is you.”

Warmth spreads through Lisa’s chest. _All I need is you._

“Sounds good, Nini.”

“Sounds good, Lili,” Jennie parrots, but she loosens her death grip on Lisa’s shirt. “Seriously, I – you promise you’ll wake me up?”

Lisa makes an ‘X’ over her heart. “Swear. Nothing’s going to hurt you, not while I’m around.”

“Bodyguard Lisa,” Jennie murmurs, catching Lisa’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Oppa Lisa,” she adds, as an afterthought.

Lisa groans. “Not Oppa Lisa.”

Jennie tilts her head up and meets Lisa’s gaze, opening her eyes wide and adopting a sickeningly cute expression. “ _Oppa Lisa?”_ she whines, and Lisa cringes away from the aegyo voice. _"_ _You’ll always protect me, won’t you, Oppa? You won’t let anything happen to me?”_

“Ugh, no, Jen–” Lisa laughs, fighting to free her hand and close Jennie’s mouth manually. “Stop!”

Jennie pitches her voice even higher. “ _Don’t be mean, Oppa! I’ll–”_

Lisa finally wriggles away from Jennie and moves her fingers over the smaller girl’s ribs to the soft flesh at her waist. Jennie dissolves into shrieking giggles.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Jennie writhes away, “Lis, Lisa, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it I didn’t mean to I didn’t _Lisa_ –”

“No more Oppa Lisa!”

“Fine yes no more Oppa Lisa, no more, I promise I promise I promise!”

Lisa stops, and Jennie huffs out a last shaky laugh. Eyes bright, face flushed, she smirks up at Lisa from where she tried to hide under the covers. “That wasn’t fair.”

Lisa raises an eyebrow and busies herself pulling the blanket up around Jennie’s shoulders and under her chin. “Life isn’t fair,” she drawls.

“Wowwwww, _daebak,_ so cool,” Jennie mocks. “My oppa knows so much about life.”

“Aish–” Lisa brandishes a small fist ineffectually. “You–”

Jennie smiles a gummy smile up at her. 

Lisa pulls the blanket over her face.

“Go to sleep, Nini.”

“I’ll suffocate like this.”

“Goodnight.”

“...’Night, Lili.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one Running Man episode (409?) where Jen does a haunted house! If anyone was confused by the context lol.
> 
> rpf disclaimer: i hope you’ve enjoyed this work of fictional fiction! all the love and respect in the world to the pinks, this story will stay up as long as it makes no one uncomfy! <3


End file.
